The present invention relates to computer keyboards, and relates more particularly to a key switch unit which permits the key switches of different sizes to be arranged at different locations to match with the same design of key holder frame, the same design of conductive rubber pad and the same design of membrane circuit for arranging into any of a variety of keyboard layouts for different purposes.
A regular computer keyboard is generally comprised of a shell, a membrane circuit, a conductive rubber pad supported on the membrane circuit and having a plurality of rubber cones, a key holder frame having a plurality of key holders respectively disposed above the rubber cones, and a set of key switches of different sizes respectively mounted on the key holders of the key holder frame above the rubber cones. The set of key switches include various function control keys of different sizes. When the function control keys are designed to install in different area on the keyboard, the designs of the conductive rubber pad, the membrane circuit, as well as the key holder frame must be relatively changed. Because different conductive rubber pads, membrane circuits and key holder frames must be used for making keyboards of different layouts, the tooling and designing cost is high.